Mommy?
by firechloe
Summary: A boy comes running into Class Crescent Moon claiming two meisters as his parents. What will happen to their relationship? And who exactly is this boy? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

**Mommy?**

"You ready to go Maka?" The demon scythe called out to his technician. Maka grabbed her coat out of her room and walked to the apartment door.

"Yeah." Something just didn't feel right this morning. Maka kept spacing out and the aura just felt…weird. Maka got on the back of Soul's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't think much of it. Just routine really. Maka kept thinking over the confession she made to Tsubaki last night. They were just having a 'girl talk' or whatever you want to call it and she just slipped.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Okay Maka, I told you who I like." Tsubaki grinned at the meister. She never got Maka to open up. She figured, now or never.

"Tsubaki, I swear I don't like anyone!" Maka lied through her teeth. But that was her business. Not Tsubaki's. No matter how close she was to the weapon.

"Please. You know I would never tell anyone! I honestly don't know if I could live with myself if I told a secret." Tsubaki ended quietly. Trying to use puppy eyes on Maka. The blonde sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She mentally prepared herself while Tsubaki contained her excitement.

"Kid." She said quietly. But Tsubaki heard it all right. Her eyes widened.

"I thought you were gonna say Soul." The dark hair girl confessed. This earned her a glare from Maka.

"He's practically my brother! I have no interest in him romantically. Besides, I don't have much of a chance with Kid. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked on of the Thompson sisters. You know, someone that actually has a figure." Maka was skilled when it came to putting herself down. Mostly when it was about relationships though.

"Maka! You know Kid doesn't look for a curvy women as much as he does personality. Plus, you've grown lately." Tsubaki comforted the sulking blonde.

"Whatever. Can we please talk about something else?" Tsubaki agreed and that part of their conversation ended.

* * *

_*Regular Time*_

Despite the weapons promises, Maka was still nervous about Tsubaki 'spilling the beans' so to say.

Soon enough, Soul and Maka arrived at the DWMA. They greeted Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. Tsubaki kept on nudging Maka and looking at the oblivious Kid. This only irritated the meister. She became relieved when the bell rang, signaling the students to go to class. Maka sat between Soul and Tsubaki. Black*Star sitting next to his weapon partner and Liz sitting on the other side of Soul. Kid between her and Patty as usual. Class droned on as Dr. Stein dissected a slightly less endangered species of frog due to the constant complaining of the students. While Maka was taking notes the door to the classroom creaked open slightly. It was loud enough to draw the attention of at least ten students including Maka. She noticed a small child. Possibly three years of age. She couldn't see exact details though. That is until she caught the child looking at her. The moment he spotted the pigtailed girl he burst through the door.

"Mommy!" He screamed, causing a major distraction and now holding the attention of Stein. The revealed child had three white stripes in his midnight black hair along with emerald green eyes The students instantly began looking between the toddler and Kid. Trying to put two and two together. That is until the child came running up to Maka. He jumped up and down, trying to reach the tall desks. He began to cry when he couldn't reach it. Maka's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. She had never seen this kid before, yet she felt like she knew him better than anyone. On instinct she jumped over the top of the desk and kneeled down in front of the kid.

"Are you talking to me?" She managed to get out before the boy tackled her, hugging her as tight as he could. The whole class gasped as they figured it out.

"Mommy! I was so scared. I'm sorry I ran away, I'm so sorry." The child bawled into Maka's shoulder until he caught sight of Kid, who was staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Daddy! I found you too!" He screeched, unlatching himself from Maka and running towards Kid.

"Da-daddy?" Soul stuttered. Tsubaki held in the biggest squeal.

"Maka, what's the meaning of this?" Stein stepped in. He was slightly irritated due to the fact that the rugrat interrupted a perfect dissection.

"I don't know." Maka looked at the boy as Kid got down from his desk.

"Why is he claiming you and Kid as his parents?" The teacher wasn't sure if they were irresponsible or some other thing was apart of this.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him before." Maka explained hurriedly, trying to force the attention off her. She was blushing alright.

"Kid?" Stein averted his attention to the reaper who was now standing up from his talk with the child.

"I too have never seen this child before. He said his name was Xavier and confirmed his belief that Maka and I are his parents." Kid failed at keeping the slightest hint of a blush off his face. The child grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him towards Maka. Xavier than grabbed Maka's hand. He stood there determined.

"This is MY mommy and daddy." He stated, sure of himself. That's when Soul hopped down and picked the kid up. He wanted a closer look. He found this hard to believe. Xavier fussed as Soul held the child in front of his face.

"The brat does look a lot like Kid." He stated as he thoroughly looked over Xavier before dropping him. "But I don't see the slightest resemblance to Maka." He finished his examination and crossed his arms. Maka hurriedly picked up the toddler and began to comfort him.

"You're fine. It's okay, he's just mean." Maka cooed. That's when Liz piped up.

"Seriously! He has the exact shade of eye color Maka does! And look at how she's holding him. Whether you recognize your child or not, maternal instincts will always kick in." The eldest demon pistol exclaimed. She knew Kid's feelings towards Maka and she wasn't about to let Soul's jealousy ruin it all.

"That's enough. We've spent enough time on this topic. Maka, Kid. Take that child with you to the Death room." Stein snapped. The two teens nodded and quickly hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

Maka awkwardly walked next to Kid with Xavier in her arms. Kid looked like he had seen a ghost. Odd considering his usually emotionless face.

"It's kind of odd." Maka tried breaking the silence. Kid simply looked over at her.

"I've always wanted to name my son Xavier." Maka admitted, not really thinking it meant much.

"That doesn't help our situation much Maka." Kid laughed nervously and Maka blushed.

"Mama." Xavier called. Maka's face reached at least three different shades of red before she replied.

"Y-yes?"

"How come you and daddy aren't holding hands? You always hold hands." Xavier asked and complained at the same time. It's how he knew they loved each other.

"Well, we just don't feel like it today." Maka offered the lame excuse. Xavier crinkled his nose before resting his head on Maka's shoulder.

"I knew today was off." Maka groaned as she walked up the steps to see Lord Death.

* * *

I hate myself for starting so many stories at once! Sorry that this idea is so cliche so far but I really wanted to try it out! I also apologize for my obsession of them getting stuck with children. I just find it cute. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Maka and Kid stood in front of Lord Death.

"Hey Kiddo! Hey Maka! And who might this be…" He trailed off as he gazed at the child currently hiding his face in Maka's neck. His lines of Sanzu were perfectly visible though.

"Shinigamiii-" Lord Death raised his large hand above Kid's head.

"Chop!" His hand gracefully sweapt over Kid's head before he scolded his child.

"Whose child is this? What did I tell you I would have to do to you if you impregnated a women so young?" Kid regained his balance and stood back up, clutching the wound on his head.

"Father you don't understand," Kid tried to explain but Lord Death cut him off and continued his lecture. Maka rubbed Xavier's back comfortingly as she stepped in.

"Um, Lord Death sir, he's not our child." Maka caught the reapers attention.

"He just ran into the classroom claiming to be our son. We both haven't seen him before." Maka offered, only to be interrupted by a hurt Xavier.

"I am your son! See, you always tell me I have daddy's cute pout and hair." The toddler quoted. Maka blushed again. Lord Death got closer to Maka.

"Grandpa, tell mommy I'm her son." Xavier told Lord Death.

"Did he mention anything else?" The shinigami asked.

"He told us his name was Xavier. He did say he was sorry for running away." Maka thought over her short conversation with the toddler.

"Well Xavier, why did you run away?" Lord Death asked in his goofy voice.

"Mommy told me daddy had to go away for a little bit with aunt Liz and aunt Patty. So I ran away to find him." The toddler went over the story,

"Did you find him?" The toddler shook his head.

"No, a big scary wolf man stopped me and kept talking about wolves. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in front of grandpa's school so I looked in all the classrooms for mommy, daddy, aunt Liz, aunt Patty, or even uncle Soul. Uncle Soul was mean though." The toddler crossed his arms and pouted.

"Wolves?" Kid asked.

"Where does that sound familiar?" Maka tapped her chin as she thought it over. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Xavier honey, did the wolfman have writing on his eye?" Xavier nodded.

"He encountered Free, the immortal! But what would he want with him?" Maka kept her gears running.

"It's not uncommon for the child of a shinigami to be targeted. That's why I taught Kid self defense at such a young age. My question is why did he send Xavier through time instead of trying to kill or kidnap him?"

"Maybe he messed up a spell?" Kid supplied this information and a light bulb went off in Maka's head.

"Yeah! He kept misplacing his attacks and injuring himself when me and Soul fought him! That's definitely possible." Maka was proud she remembered all that.

"But what will we do with him? Can we send him back to the future?" Kid asked his father earnestly.

"You two will be in charge of watching over him. I'll talk to Stein and Sid about it and contact you if we find anything. You're excused for today to figure out your arrangements, but if you want to, you could ask Ms. Marie to watch him while you guys are in class for however long this takes." Lord Death explained how they would go about this before ushering the three out. Maka turned to Kid with Xavier still in her arms.

"Would it be okay if we switched off nights. He can stay with me tonight and I'll bring him to school tomorrow and you can have him and so on." Maka explained her plan and Kid agreed with it.

"Let go ask Ms. Marie about watching him." Kid grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her through the hallways to a classroom where they found Ms. Marie.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy are holding hands again!" Xavier shouted happily, causing the two meisters to blush.

"Hello! Who do we have here?" Ms. Marie greeted cheerfully as she peered at the little boy now hiding his head in Maka's neck again.

"This is Xavier." Maka introduced the two and Kid explained the situation to the teacher. It made much more sense to her. She didn't expect her two most responsible students to have a child so early, so their excuse reassured her.

"I'd be glad to watch Xavier." She agreed and the students left just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kid." Maka waved goodbye and began to walk away. Only to have Xavier begin screaming after Kid.

"Daddy!" He screeched. Kid instantly turned around and rushed back to the three year old. Xavier stretched his arms out towards Kid and Maka gave him up to the young reaper. This definitely caught the attention of the surrounding students.

"I guess I'll take him tonight." Kid chuckled and began to walk away again. Only to have Xavier begin wailing again.

"Mommy! Don't leave mommy!" He yelled and Kid swiftly turned around and returned to Maka with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Kid asked. Maka blushed and looked at her feet.

"I think we might be having a sleepover." She grumbled.

"Oh, would you like to come to my house? I have plenty of guest bedrooms." Kid offered somewhat shyly. Maka agreed and turned to Xavier who was still in Kid's arms.

"Xavier, mommy has to go get her things, so she'll be back in a little bit to see you and daddy okay?" Maka explained, her face heating up as she referred to herself as mommy and Kid as daddy. Xavier reluctantly agreed and left with Kid. Maka walked down the steps of the DWMA to find Soul waiting at his orange motorcycle.

"Where's the brat?" He asked bluntly. Maka glared at him.

"His name is Xavier and he's with Kid right now. I'm staying at his house for a few nights." Maka explained as she hopped onto Soul's motorcycle. The scythe's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Why the hell are you staying at Kid's place?" He yelled.

"Because, Xavier screams whenever were apart, and Kid offered. Don't act like my father so much. I'm staying in a guest room." Maka explained as the demon scythe got on the motorcycle.

"Did he really get you pregnant?" Soul asked hesitantly. Maka snatched a book out of thin air and slammed it on Soul's head, leaving a dent.

"As if, I'm not looking for a contract with MTV." Maka scoffed. Soul complained about his head and Maka staying at Kid's house the rest of the way home.

* * *

Naughty, naughty Soul...lol anyway I hope you enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka packed up her bag with daily essentials and several sets of clothes. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out to the living room.

"Soul, would you mind giving me a ride?" The meister asked as sweetly as she could manage. Soul groaned.

"Fine." He muttered as he got up and lead the way to his bike. The two rode in comfortable silence until they reached the manor. Maka got off the bike and slung her bag over her shoulder again.

"Thanks Soul." Maka smiled warmly.

"See you at school tomorrow?" He made sure. Maka nodded and waved him off. She turned around and gulped.

"I forgot how big Kid's house was." Maka said to herself as she approached the manor. She didn't have to knock because Liz came running out with Patty in tow.

"Woah, where are you guys going?" The blonde swung out of the path of destruction just in time as the two rushed by.

"Patty's a bad influence. Going to Tsubaki's." Liz called over her shoulder. Maka stared after them.

"What just happened?" She asked herself before shaking her head clear of the thoughts. Maka walked through the opened doors and shut them behind her. The moment she turned around she felt something plow into her legs. She looked down to see Xavier's green eyes looking up into her own. He gave her a cute smile.

"Hi mom." He greeted. Maka set down her bag and lifted the toddler into the air, causing him to giggle. She settled him on her hip and tickled his stomach.

"Were you good for Kid while I was gone?" She asked as the boy calmed down from her tickle attack.

"Yep! He told aunt Patty to leave though. I saw her strangling a giraffe. It was kind of funny." He giggled as he told his short tale.

"And daddy explained to you that strangling animals isn't right, correct?" Maka looked up at the source of the voice to see Kid in a casual button up white shirt and black pants.

"Yep! Because it will kill the animal! They don't need to die unless they're a kishin!" He cheered. Maka laughed and set him down.

"Should we show Maka her room?" Kid asked Xavier. The toddler nodded and tried to tug at Maka's bag.

"Mooommmy. Why's it so heavy?" Xavier grunted. Maka took the bag from the struggling three year old.

"Because I wasn't sure how long I would be here." Maka replied, Xavier gave her a confused look.

"But you live with daddy don't you?" Maka was confused. Wait, parents live together with their families. She forgot.

"Oh, yeah. I was just spending the night at a friends house for a while." Maka lied. Kid gave her a weird look and she just brought a finger up to her lip in a 'I'll tell you later' kind of way. Kid just shrugged and lead the way up the grand stairs. His whole house was symmetrical as expected.

"This is my room," Kid knocked on a door. "And yours is right next to it." Kid opened the door next to his. Revealing a sky blue room with white furniture. The bed was about a king sized one. Maka gasped at the mere size of it as she set her bag on the bed.

"This is amazing Kid." She breathed. Kid smirked.

"Come, I think you might like my next surprise." He walked out of the room and Maka followed after. They turned a corner and at the end of the hall was another set of doors. Kid opened them. Maka swore she died and went to heaven. There was a library that was bigger than the one they had at the DWMA! Even better, it was only feet away from her room.

"Kid. If I go missing, you'll know where I am." Maka joked as she gazed at the shelves of books. Kid chuckled.

"Nope, what will Xavier do without his mother? Seems he has taken a liking to reading also." Kid explained. He walked over to a square coffee table that was accompanied by a couch on each side. He held up a thin picture book.

"Caught him reading this early. He actually understands the words too. Fairly advanced for his age if you ask me." Kid explained, setting the book down. Maka looked over at the blushing Xavier.

"Mommy taught me to read. Remember mommy?" He looked up at the technician innocently. Maka caught herself mentally tripping up again.

"Of course I do!" She replied happily.

"Should we go eat?" Kid suggested, gesturing to the door. Xavier jumped up and down.

"Food! Food!" He cheered, skipping ahead. Maka laughed.

"He sure is cute." Maka thought out loud.

"I have to admit, I kind of hope he's my kid." The reaper stated as he walked alongside Maka.

"You actually have doubts? I mean look at his hair. I wonder who has the exact same style?" Maka asked sarcastically.

"Well, he does have green eyes. Look at mine." Kid leaned forward with his eyes wide open. His fluorescent, yellow eyes almost enchanted her. He pulled his head back and laughed.

"Well look at these. What color are they?" She mocked Kid and realized her mistake.

"I mean, um, he's your kid for sure." Maka awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"He might be my grandchild, or maybe even my dad from the past." Kid shrugged.

"But you were a piece of his soul right?" Maka asked curiously. Kid confirmed it with a quick nod.

"Then you would share almost exact characteristics is my guess, so he would have your eyes. That rules out the whole past ordeal." Maka mumbled. Either way, this would get confusing.

"I guess you're right." Kid pondered that thought until they reached the kitchen. They spotted Xavier sitting at the long dinner table grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you want buddy?" Maka called out.

"Pasta!" He shouted back, Kid laughed at the child's enthusiastic attitude.

"Pasta it is." He mumbled.

"Can I help you in any way?" Maka asked. Kid pointed to a cabinet under the counter.

"Can you get a pot out of there?" Maka did as instructed and set the pot on the counter near the sink. Kid came back with some pasta noodles in the shape of bow ties and other ingredients.

"Fill it ¾'s of the way with hot water and put it on the stove on high." Kid began chopping the tomatoes and such as Maka filled the pot. She looked out to the dining room. Xavier was quietly reading a picture book. Maka smiled. He was such a good kid. The meister refocused her attention on the pot and set it on the stove. Turning the knob. She grabbed the package of noodles and set it next to the stove, ready to be dumped into the pot at any time.

"How long do you think we'll have to put on the mommy daddy act?" Maka asked Kid in a hushed tone. Kid looked up once to make sure Xavier wasn't listening.

"I don't know. I just hope it ends soon and we can return to our daily lives." He stated. He really did enjoy the scythe meisters company though. This kid was bringing them closer in an odd way. Maka found herself slightly upset by his answer though. She did want to go home, but it felt like an unspoken form of rejection to her. She waved it off as her hormonal teenager side kicking in. Maka looked behind her to see the water boiling. She opened the cardboard box containing the noodles and dumped them in.

"Do we have any other clothes for him though?" Maka asked. Kid froze,

"Uh, no."

"Should we go shopping after dinner?" Maka asked.

"I suppose. It would look slightly irresponsible if we bring him to Ms. Marie in the same attire as today." Kid finished all the preparations and flicked open a cabinet above his head before coming over to the stove to mix everything together.

"Plates are in there, silverware is in the drawer below, would you mind setting the table?' Kid was focused on his concoction of Italian deliciousness.

"Not at all." Maka replied as she got down three plates and three forks. She set a plate in front of Xavier, who was at the end of the table, and one on either side of him. _'I suppose I should take off his shirt so he doesn't get it dirty before we go shopping.'_ Maka thought.

"Alright, arms up Xavier." Maka instructed. The child did as he was told. Maka flipped the bottom part of his blue shirt over his head and froze.

"Oh my death, where's Xavier?" She pretended to look around frantically before ripping the shirt of his head and sighing.

"Oh dear, I found him!" She shouted as she bent down and hugged him from the side. Xavier giggled.

"I was right here!" He exclaimed. Maka ruffled his hair and set his shirt on the chair opposite where she was sitting.

"Then you must be magical, because I couldn't find you." She laughed softly. Then she noticed a black chain hanging around the toddlers neck. It had an oval pendant on the end of it.

"Hey Xavier, can I see your necklace?" Maka asked, holding out her hand. Xavier looked down at it, he then lifted the oversized necklace over his head and set it in Maka's hand. Xavier continued to read and Maka examined the piece of jewelry. She jumped in surprise when she heard a voice right next to her head.

"What are you looking at?" Maka calmed down when she realized it was only Kid.

"A necklace Xavier had on." Maka explained. Kid set the hot pot on a square, rubber pot holder. He held out his hand.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked. Maka handed it to him and began to scoop pasta onto Xavier's plate, then Kid's, then her own.

"Put the book away for now." She watched him set it on the floor and then dig into his pasta. Maka laughed, it looked like he hadn't eaten in days or something.

"You're a human being not an animal, eat like one." She instructed softly. Xavier looked up,

"Sorry." He mumbled with a mouth full of pasta.

"Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with food in your mouth." Did his real mother not teach him manors yet? Xavier nodded and slowed down his eating pace. A little cleaner.

"Maka look at this." Kid was staring at the pendant. He had opened it.

"It's a locket?" Maka stood up next to Kid.

"Yeah, but look at the picture." Kid held the locket closer for Maka to see. Inside was a picture of a couple and their child. The child looked like a slightly chubbier version of Xavier. The man had a soft smile on his face. Yellow eyes glowing bright and hair to match the chubby Xavier.

"It's you and Xavier." Maka mumbled. So he was his child?

"Yes, yes. But look at the women." Maka noticed Kid's face was flushed. She looked back down at the picture. A women with long, ash blonde hair smiled brightly. Her emerald eyes looked like they looked into your very soul. She held the child close to her. Maka recognized her.

"Is that…me?"

* * *

If it isn't obvious enough...well, I feel bad for you. Lol just kidding! Anyway, I'm trying to make Xavier as cute as possible and somewhat trying to make sure Maka isn't COMPLETELY out of character. I hope you enjoy, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of the brands and/or companies named.

* * *

Maka and Kid stood dumbfounded for a few minutes, Finally, Kid turned towards Xavier who was chewing up his last bite.

"Xavier," He got the toddlers attention.

"Who's in this picture?" He asked while holding up the locket.

"It's mommy, daddy, and me." He answered brightly.

"Would it be okay if I held onto it for a while?" Xavier nodded. Maka had yet to snap back to reality. Was that really her? Was she sitting there hugging Xavier with Kid by her side? It didn't make sense. He didn't like her like that. Did he? Xavier drew Maka back when he shouted.

"All done!" Maka looked at him. His torso didn't have a speck of food on it. But his hands in face were another situation. Maka ran to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel, and wet it down. When she returned she went to work on his hands and then his face. To her surprise, he sat still.

"Now go put your shirt on while we clean up." Xavier went to do as he was told and Maka picked up their plates. Hesitating when she reached Kids.

"I'm not hungry." He answered, clutching the pendant in his hand. Maka grabbed the plate and walked to Kid. She set a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out. For now, let's play house." She eased the reaper with a hesitant laugh before washing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher located next to the sink. She grabbed the lid to the pot, capped it, and put the pot in the fridge.

"You guys ready to go?" She called out.

"Yep!" Xavier exclaimed. Kid just nodded before slipping the pendant around his neck.

"Let's walk. If we're lucky, we'll see the sunset." Maka said, grabbing Xavier's hand and walking towards the door. Kid finally caught up and walked on the other side of Xavier. They began walking down the street. Kid felt a small tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see Xavier holding up his hand. Kid smiled slightly and grabbed the child's little hand. His were giant compared to Xavier's. As they passed crowds of people Maka heard various comments such as,

"What a cute family!"  
"Kind of young-"  
"Cute little boy!"  
And so on. Thankfully, nothing mean or rude. Maka led the boys into a children's clothing store. She walked over to the boys 3T section and began looking. She kept symmetry in mind. No need for an OCD attack tonight.

"How about these jammies!" Maka held out a pair of blue Monster, Inc. pajama's. It had a picture of Mike Wazowski on it and plain navy blue pants. Xavier agreed and pulled out another pair of red pajama's with cars on them. She got two pairs of khaki pants and blue jeans before she stopped.

"I can't afford all this." She thought. She sighed and began to put stuff away.

"What are you doing Maka?" Kid asked. He was holding a tired Xavier.

"Putting away the stuff I can't afford." Maka replied sadly.

"Have you seen my house?" Kid questioned. Maka looked up at him confused.

"I have more than enough money to buy ten times the amount of clothes you want." Kid explained.

"You can't pay for all of that!" Maka said.

"He's my kid too." The reaper winked. "Now go get some cute clothes." Kid ordered. Maka got excited and went and picked out a few under armour shirts, and random t-shirts. When she was finished she walked up to Kid. He scanned them all over.

"Thank death, they're symmetrical." He sighed, obviously relieved.

"Kept it in mind." Maka chimed as she walked to the cashier. She set everything on the counter and waited for Kid. He handed her Xavier and pulled out his wallet.

"Somebody looks like daddy." The cashier commented. Kid didn't even try to correct her.

"And mama's eyes too." She added. Maka blushed.

"Um, I-" Kid grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Just go with it." He whispered. Maka nodded. Blushing furiously.

"How cute. Here you go, have a nice day." The cashier handed the bag to Kid and the two walked out of the store.

"Do you think he'll need shoes?" Maka asked. The ones he currently had on looked worn and dirty. Kid shrugged.

"Why not." He answered. Maka noticed people staring. They were still holding hands. Maka didn't want him to let go.

"Thank you Kid." Maka was so glad he paid for those clothes. Now Xavier will definitely be the cutest boy on campus. Maka laughed at her joke, grabbing Kid's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. Maka turned towards him before looking at a pair of Jordan's.

"I was just thinking, thanks to you, this little boy will be the cutest boy on campus." Maka explained. Kid scoffed.

"Gonna be hard to beat me." He said sarcastically. Maka laughed.

"That's for sure." She said under her breath.

* * *

When they arrived home, they had a sleepy Xavier and two bags of clothes.

"I'll go ahead and put him in my bed." Maka told Kid as she hurried up the stairs. She took off his shoes and laid him in the bed. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She got up and went to leave, but Kid was blocking her doorway.

"You sure are getting into the role." He complimented. Maka blushed.

"I just feel like I need to be there for him you know?" Maka asked as she shut the door half way. She had brought out a pair of pajama's, showering stuff, and a toothbrush.

"Bathroom?" She asked.

"You have one in your room." He explained. Maka nodded.

"Goodnight Kid." She whispered as she re-entered her room.

"Goodnight Maka." He pretty much said to himself.

* * *

Maka woke up bright and early. She discovered Xavier clinging to her in his sleep. She gently unwrapped him from her and got dressed. When she was done, she carefully woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. He was out of it. Maka giggled at his blank expression and went to find the bag of clothes in the hallway outside of her room. Maka brought them into her room and searched inside. She pulled out a black and yellow under armour shirt and slipped it on Xavier along with khaki shorts and his black and yellow Jordans. He looked adorable. But something was different…his hair! It was a complete mess. Maka grabbed a comb and straightened the child's hair.

"There we go." She finished, proud of her work. She picked up the still tired boy.

"Let's go show da-I mean Kid." Maka caught herself. When she walked downstairs she found Kid eating pancakes at the table. He was ready for school.

"I made some for you two in the kitchen." He explained. Maka nodded and grabbed their plates. Already doused in syrup. Maka prayed to Lord Death that Xavier wouldn't get it all over him. It seemed her prayer was answered. When they finished eating, they cleaned up and began walking to school.

"I'm going to talk to my father about the picture we found and see if he has any new info." Kid told Maka. She nodded.

"I'll take Xavier to Miss Marie and meet you in class." Maka waved off the shinigami as she entered the DWMA, She held Xavier's hand in her own. He didn't seem very scared at all. But that's when Maka heard it. The whispers, the rumors.

"Did you hear?"  
"Maka Albarn got knocked up."  
"What a slut."  
"So much for goody two shoes."  
"She probably had to pay them with her lack of a rack."  
Maka felt tears in her eyes. She held them back, suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed her close.

"I'm your weapon. I protect my meister. Whether it be from a kishin or snotty bitches." She heard Soul whisper. She smiled but it faltered.

"But they might talk about you." Maka replied. That's when Xavier finally noticed Soul.

"Uncle Soul!" He shouted cheerfully. He must of forgot about him being mean. Soul gave his infamous smirk.

"Not anymore. I'm just an uncle." He snickered and Maka punched him in the shoulder.

"I have to drop him off with Ms. Marie. I'll see you in class, save me a spot." Soul nodded and headed to class as Maka entered Ms. Marie's office.

"There's Xavier!" She exclaimed. Xavier hid behind Maka. The meister bent down to eye level with the toddler.

"Mommy has to go to class for a little bit. Ms. Marie is really nice and will be watching you. So don't worry. Daddy and I will be here to get you soon." Maka comforted the shy three year old.

"Promise you'll be good?" She asked. The toddler complied and gave Maka a hug. The blonde gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, see you in a bit." She said as she got up. Ms. Marie 'aw'ed at the cuteness.

"Thanks a lot Ms. Marie, Kid and I will be here after Stein's class." Maka called out as she left to get to Class Crescent Moon.

* * *

And done for the night. I'm heading to bed. (I need to stop staying up till 4 in the morning.) I hope you enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Soul Eater or any of the companies and/or brands mentioned in this story.

* * *

Kid ended up sitting on the other side of Maka during class. The poor blond scythe meister was worrying about Xavier more than she was paying attention to anything Stein said. Maka decided to try and sense his soul. Maybe that would calm her. She shut her eyes and focused. She found his soul and watched. It was peaceful, she spotted who she assumed was Ms. Marie's soul just feet away from him. She opened her eyes and relaxed slightly. Kid noticed Maka was still nervous. He set his hand on her thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. _'Wait, did I just do that?'_ He asked himself before giving Maka a reassuring smile. He was worried about Xavier too but he was still taking in the news his father gave him.

Maka had noticed Kid's act of comfort. She blushed slightly but found herself feeling a little better. Maka reluctantly listened to the rest of Stein's lesson. She stretched and quickly packed up her stuff once the bell rang. She anxiously waited for Kid to pack up.

"Come ooon! We need to get Xavier." Maka hurried the reaper. He laughed at her behavior.

"Someone is eager." He said as he grabbed the last of his stuff and began walking out of the room with Maka.

"I don't know if I can go through that every day." The meister admitted.

"You sure looked stressed." Kid agreed.

"I just could not stop worrying about him. I know the DWMA is one of the safest places he could be and that he's with a Death weapon, but I just couldn't help but think about the worst." Maka heard the whispers again, but she stood proud. They were words. They couldn't hurt her. But this was new for Kid. This was the first he's heard of the horrible words. _'How dare they talk about my Maka like that! Did I just say my Maka?'_ Kid shook his head. He didn't know how long he could take this. Maka ran the last few feet to Ms. Marie's office. She opened the door and looked around. Ms. Marie and Xavier were talking while sitting at her desk. The weapon looked up at the two teens.

"Xavier decided to help me with my paperwork." She explained. Xavier wiggled in her grasp, trying to get free. She laughed and set the toddler down.

"Mommy, daddy! You're back!" He exclaimed as he ran into Maka's ready embrace. She squeezed him before looking him in the eye.

"Were you a good boy?" She asked.

"He was an angel." Ms. Marie laughed.

"Thank you, will you be available tomorrow?" Kid asked. Ms. Marie smiled almost sheepishly.

"Well, about that…I kind of have a day long field trip I'm taking a class on." The Death Weapon felt very guilty.

"That's fine. I'm sure we can find someone else for the day." Maka said cheerfully. She didn't care. She was just glad she had Xavier in her arms. It was weird, but she felt complete with this boy being with her. Maka stood up with the toddler.

"Daddy, gave me a piggy back ride. Can you give me one home?" The toddler asked innocently. Kid kind of sat there for a moment before agreeing. Maka set Xavier on Kid's back. His legs were too short to get around Kid though.

"Put him on my shoulders." Kid told Maka. She nodded and set the child on Kid's shoulders. The shinigami reached up to hold onto his legs.

"Thank you Ms. Marie." Maka waved as she closed the door behind her and Kid.

"Why don't they just date already?" An aggravated Marie asked herself.

* * *

Maka and Kid caught up with the rest of the group outside the school.

"Hello Maka." Tsubaki greeted. That's when she spotted Xavier.

"Oh, that's the child that came running into class, right?" She asked, examining him. Liz and Patty came over and joined the conversation.

"Yep." Maka replied.

"Where did you get his clothes?" Liz questioned, "He looks adorable." She complimented.

"The pants at Gymboree, the shirt and the shoes at other random outlet stores." Maka answered.

"Liz, you were right. He does have Maka's eyes." Tsubaki pointed out. Maka blushed.

"He does not." Maka denied.

"He does! Tsubaki, call over Black*Star." Liz instructed.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki quietly called. The blunette came over.

"You requested my godly presence." He boasted. Luckily, Kid and Soul had followed.

"Put Maka on your shoulders and stand next to Kid." She ordered. Black*Star grinned deviously before he ran after her. Maka turned to run but found Soul right behind her. He held her by the shoulders, long enough for Black*Star to come up behind her. He ducked, grabbed her legs, and stood back up with her on of his shoulders. He then stood next to Kid as Maka crossed her arms and pouted. Xavier saw what she was doing and tried to imitate it. Causing everyone to burst out laughing. Maka saw what happened and quickly Maka chopped Black*Star in embarrassment. He dropped her and went to rub his head. Tsubaki rushed over to his side.

"You happy now?" Maka spat.

"Sis, can we go out to eat?" Patty asked.

"That's a good idea, let's all go out to a restaurant or something." Kid offered. Everyone agreed and the group walked through town until they finally came to a stop in front of an eatery.

"This place looks yummy." Patty drooled. They went to go inside but Maka stopped Kid and pointed to Xavier. He realized what she meant and pulled him off his shoulders and held him. Maka laughed and they went inside. Liz took the liberty of getting them a table.

"I need a table for seven." She quickly said, forgetting about Xavier.

"And a high chair please." Maka called from behind. The hostess spotted the toddler in Kid's arms and nodded with a smile on her face. She grabbed a high chair from their little stack and led them to a table. She set the highchair at the end of the table and began laying out menus.

"Would the little one like something to color?" She asked politely.

"That would be nice." Maka replied, she had a fake smile plastered on her face. There were several girls glancing at Kid and giggling. She was really pissed off by it. Kid set Xavier in the highchair and took a seat next to him, Maka sat across from Kid, also next to Xavier. The hostess grabbed a little coloring mat and crayons from her pocket an laid it in front of the toddler. He began coloring within seconds. Soul sat next to Maka, Black*Star next to him, and Tsubaki on the other end. The Thompson sisters sat on the opposite side of Kid. They ordered their drinks and Maka leaned over to help Xavier with his menu.

"Anything you would like hun?" She questioned softly. Holding up the child's menu that contained pictures. He pointed to the pasta excitedly.

"Xavier, you can't just eat pasta all the time! It's not good for you." Maka tried explaining, but Xavier made a fuss about it. Maka gave up.

"Kid, you try." She groaned. Kid looked over the menu Maka handed him.

"Xavier, do you want to try chicken like daddy?" He questioned. Xavier thought about it.

"Like daddy?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes, like daddy." Kid confirmed.

"Fine." Xavier pouted.

"I'm gonna teach the brat how to be cool like me." Soul scoffed.

"I'm going to teach him how to surpass the gods!" Black*Star shouted. Maka glared at them both.

"If either of you teach him one thing, I swear, I will Maka Chop you so hard, your pea sized brains will pop out of your head." Maka threatened. They could practically see the murderous aura coming from the petite meister. The two grabbed their heads and gulped. Patty laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing on earth.

"Um, hi. Is that you're little brother? He sure is cute." One of the giggling girls came over and was talking to Kid. This caught Maka's attention. Tsubaki and Liz instantly felt bad for the girl, especially with Maka in her current mood. Maka looked at the girl with a sincere grin.

"Oh no, he's our child. He is quite cute, isn't he?" Maka said in the most sickly sweet voice she could muster. This surprised all the boys at the table. Except for Black*Star that is. She would do this even when they were kids. He just sat back and enjoyed the show. Waiting for Maka to send the girl away in tears.

"I can see he gets it from his father." The girl sneered. Maka knew something was wrong with her when her comebacks began running through her head.

"At least his face doesn't look like a donkey's ass." Maka retaliated viciously. Kid couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Soul and Black*Star then followed the reapers actions. At least two times louder though. The girl saw that Kid laughed and her eyes began to well with tears. Soul and Black*Star's reaction must have tipped her over the edge because, just as predicted, she ran off in tears.

"Ass?" Xavier tested out the word. Liz snickered.

"I wonder where he learned that?" The demon pistol questioned.

"Oh dear," Was Tsubaki's reply. Soul and Black*Star only laughed harder. Kid gently grabbed Xavier's chin and made him look at the elder.

"You don't say that word. Mommy, shouldn't have said that either." Kid directed a playfully mean look at Maka and she blushed. Xavier looked down at his lap and nodded.

"I'm not mad at you, just don't say that word, okay?" Kid rubbed his hand on the toddlers back in a comforting way. Xavier nodded and the group carried on with their meal.

* * *

I could picture Maka getting like that if she were in the right mood. Stage 1: Awkwardness. Complete. Stage 2: Possessiveness? In progress. Lol I don't know. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Once they finished their meal they realized it was already dark out. They had just gotten into the best conversations of old times. They felt like middle aged adults being reunited. It was rather refreshing. Everyone bid goodbye and Kid carried Xavier. Maka examined the child and laughed.

"I think it's bath night." She pointed out. Xavier gave her a clueless look, it would have been cuter if his face wasn't smeared in sauce and ice cream along with every other part of his body.

"How does he manage to not get syrup on him, but get sauce all over him." Maka threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Who's going to be on bath duty?" Kid questioned. Maka shrugged.

"I got it." She mumbled.

The two returned home and Maka grabbed a towel and brought Xavier to the bathroom. She filled the tub and added some bubbles she had found in the cabinet.

"Okay, strip down and get in the tub." Maka ordered. She ended up helping the toddler and lifted him into the tub. She got up to get some shampoo and conditioner. When she came back she didn't see Xavier in the tub. She frantically began to search the bubbles.

"Xavier?!" She screeched. Suddenly, he burst through the bubbles and splashed water all over Maka while screaming "Surprise." This left a wet and not very amused Maka. She sighed, causing Xavier to worry. Was she mad at him? Maka let the devilish smile she was holding back, appear.

"Gotcha!" She yelled as she splashed the child back. This went back and forth until Xavier finally settled down and Maka washed his hair and body.

"All clean." She said joyously and lifted Xavier out of the tub. She wrapped him in a towel. She had forgotten his clothes. She began rubbing his hair playfully with the towel, trying to dry it.

"KID!" She yelled. After a few seconds, a breathless Kid appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" He asked, looking for an injury or missing person of some sort.

"Sorry to worry you, can you get an extra towel and a pair of pajama's for Xavier?" She requested. Kid rolled his eyes and ran into the room again to get what Maka asked for. When he came back, Xavier was dry for the most part.

"Would you mind getting him dressed while I change my clothes? He got me all wet." Maka displayed her soaking clothes and took the towel out of Kid's hand.

"Sure." He walked over to the child and began dressing him. Maka came back by the time they were done, now dressed in dry clothes.

"Thanks. Now, I think it's bed time Xavier." The toddler pouted.

"I don't wanna." He crossed his arms. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked. Xavier stomped his foot.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to…" He slowly approached the child.

"Force you!" He yelled as he threw Xavier over his shoulder and rushed out the door. He then tossed him onto the bed, leaving behind a laughing Xavier.

"Do you think your father would be capable of watching over him tomorrow?" Maka asked Kid.

"Probably, he could explain a few thing while we're there too." Kid offered.

"Okay, I'm hitting the hay. Night." Maka tucked Xavier in and crawled in next to him. Kid switched the lights off and went to his own room.

* * *

"AHHH!" Maka woke up to a screaming Xavier. She bolted up and dragged the child into her lap. She rocked him back and forth, whispering in his ear.

"It's okay baby. Mommy's here. I've got you." The screaming must have woken Kid because he came running.

"What happened to him?" He asked, obviously panicking.

"Nightmare maybe?" Maka shrugged continued to rock the toddler. Kid came over and sat on the bed. He rubbed Xavier's back.

"Th-the wolf man. H-he got me!" Xavier whimpered.

"Wolf man?" Kid asked.

"He must mean Free." Maka guessed.

"Well daddy is here to protect you. Nobody will ever get you." Kid comforted. Truthfully, his action surprised Maka. He did have a soft side. After a little more comforting and reassuring, they finally got Xavier to lay back down. Maka followed in pursuit and let the child cuddle up against her. When Kid got up to leave, Xavier panicked.

"Daddy don't go. You have to protect me!" He called, tears forming in his eyes again.

"But you have mo-" Kid tried to reason but just got cut off,

"I need you both! You guys usually share a bed anyway! You always do." Xavier argued. Kid sighed and looked at Maka questioningly. She was glad he couldn't see the blush on her face in this darkness.

"Go ahead." She whispered. Kid hesitantly climbed under the sheets and wrapped his arm around Xavier, who was still cuddling with Maka.

"N-night Kid." Maka stuttered.

"Goodnight Maka." He replied.

* * *

Maka woke up with Xavier clutched onto her like usual. But she also found a new set of arms wrapped around her. It took her a second to realize Kid was hugging her with Xavier in the middle. She carefully snuck out of both their grasps and quickly got changed in the bathroom. She got out another pair of clothes out for Xavier too. When she got back to the bed, the two boys were cuddling. Maka found it so cute, she didn't want to wake them. She gently shook Kid awake who woke up Xavier when her sat up. Soon enough, they both woke up with messy, black hair and the same blank expression on their faces. Maka laughed and picked up Xavier. She got him dressed while trying to get Kid out of bed.

"Come on, we have school." She tried to reason. Who would have guessed Kid wasn't a morning person. Maka eventually got fed up and pushed him out of bed.

"What the hell?" Kid now conscious mind was finally functioning. He took in his surroundings before looking at Maka.

"Finally, you're awake. Xavier and I are ready to go." Maka stated with an annoyed tone before marching out of the room. Kid groaned and got up.

* * *

I'm having writer block so this might be the only chapter for tonight. All depends. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** This is where the confusing time travel part comes. If you get confused along the way, leave your question in the reviews or pm me and I will answer to the best of my abilities.

* * *

Maka and Kid were currently walking up the steps to talk to Lord Death.

"That nightmare though. It was so out of the blue." Maka exclaimed.

"All kids have nightmare Maka. Don't get so worked up over it." Kid tried to calm down the meister. They finally reached the platform in which Lord Death resided.

"MAKAAA!" The girl cringed at the sound of her fathers voice.

"I missed you! Oh you're so perfect! Daddy loves you!" Spirit squealed.

"You're not my father." Maka stated bluntly.

"Bu-bu," Spirit complained, then he saw the child.

"Who is that? Why does he have Kid's hair? Why do his eyes look like my Maka's?" Spirit came to a conclusion and zeroed in on Kid.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY LITTLE-" He couldn't finish for Lord Death used the classic 'Shinigami Chop' and knocked him out.

"He's not mine." Maka told her unconscious father. She was thankful Xavier was still asleep.

"Did you not tell her yet son?" Lord Death questioned Kid. Maka looked at the younger reaper.

"Tell me what…"

"Well, I came here to have my father analyze the photo we found and he confirmed that it was us, so that means…" Kid nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Maka just nodded.

"You're not freaking out." Kid pointed out the obvious.

"I had a feeling he was my kid. I mean, the maternal instincts, his eyes, he loves to read. Plus I just…knew." Maka tried to explain. "Can I see the locket again?" Maka asked. Kid took it off his neck and handed it over. Maka inspected it. She didn't open it. She just flipped it over. She discovered something engraved in silver.

"Did you guys see this?" Maka showed the two shinigami's the back of the locket. It wrote,

_Xavier_  
_8-8-2017_  
_4-16-2020_

"That means he was born August 8th of 2017." Lord Death confirmed the first date.

"What a symmetrical day to be born." Kid praised.

"But…doesn't a second date usually mean death?" Maka pointed out.

"Yes, usually. Say, it's April correct?" Lord Death asked. Maka wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, sir."

"And what day did you find him?" Maka looked at Kid and he spoke up.

"Wednesday."

"Which is also the 16th?" Lord Death questioned.

"Yeah." Maka was still lost.

"Father, are you saying. The day Xavier claimed he encountered Free. He didn't send him through time. He actually murdered him?" Kid raised his voice slightly. Lord Death took on a more grave tone and nodded.

"I'm afraid so son. He died a few months before he turned four."

"But how did he end up 12 years in the past?" Maka was worried. Xavier was really dead?

"Maka dear, there are forces even greater than I. Perhaps it wasn't his time to die. It's his second chance. He's needed somewhere. More specifically, in some time period." Lord Death turned around and faced the mirror.

"What will we do with him?" Kid had never heard of such an event taking place.

"We will discover that with time." The elder explained. Maka wasn't sure if she wanted to cry. She just officially was told this child is hers. Then she was told he died at the age of three in the year 2020. 12 years in the future. Yet, here he is in her arms. She squeezed Xavier closer to her and looked into the distance.

"How is the future me holding up?" Maka whispered to herself. She couldn't help but let a few tears slip. She buried her face into Xavier's black hair.

"Mommy?" Xavier asked quietly.

"Yes dear?" Maka whispered, she was choking up.

"Am I really dead?" A few more tears slipped and Maka shook her head.

"No, you're too special." Maka quietly cried.

"But what about what daddy and grandpa just said?" Maka sighed and smiled,

"Did I ever tell you, that if something is really meant to be, you have to let it go?" She asked. Xavier looked up at her, he was clearly confused.

"But, how can it BE if it's gone?"

"It will come back. And that's how you know it's meant to be. Xavier, you came back. You were meant to live." The toddler thought it over and excepted the excuse before resting his head on his mother again. Maka ran a soothing hand through his hair. She didn't notice the two grim reapers watching over the precious moment.

"She sure is something." The elder told his son. Kid agreed.

"I'm lucky she even entered my life." Kid admitted to his father.

* * *

Don't worry, I'm confusing myself too. This story is going to take place in 2008. Just a note for you guys. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Before I answer your questions, I would like to say thank you to everyone who favorites, follows, reviews, or even reads my stories. It really does mean a lot to me and boosts my self esteem when it comes to my work. I would also like to apologize if I don't fully answer your questions or if you're still confused. I will try my best to answer though! Now onto your questions!

**Checkered Brooke: **First off, you know that feeling you get when you can barely remember something? Like, it's on the tip of your tongue but you just can't remember it. So you eventually give up trying to remember it? That's how Maka, Kid, Soul, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, basically anyone that met Xavier in 2008 (or the past) feel whenever they're around him in the future. So, future Maka and Kid are basically still mourning his death. They currently believe he is dead. It's sort of like forced amnesia when it comes to Xavier interfering with their lives in the past. Does that help? Sorry for such a long explanation!

**MakiGomi27: ** Do you mean will Xavier return to the future? If so, you'll have to wait and find out ;) As for your other question, yes. They believe Xavier died.

If you have questions as the story goes on, don't be afraid to ask! Onto the story!

* * *

The two teens were excused. Maka would not let Xavier out of her grasp. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Kid wrapped an arm around the spaced out meister's shoulders. Maka didn't care. If anything it helped with her current anxiety she was battling.

"Maka, he's going to be fine. We just have to keep an eye on him." Kid tried to soothe her but she just nodded. She wasn't listening to him. Kid gave up and they walked into the classroom. Several girls shot daggers at Maka. She didn't notice. She didn't care. Liz had a smug look on her face, but Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were fairly surprised. Stein questionably looked at the child Maka was clutching. Kid took his arm off Maka and went to whisper in Stein's ear. The Professor gave a distasteful look before he nodded in understanding. Kid guided Maka to her seat. She didn't know who was sitting by her. She jut felt her hand in Kids. She would've been embarrassed. But she didn't have time to worry about that. The blonde set the now aware and awake Xavier in her lap so he was also facing the front of the room. Maka wrapped her arms around him in a secure way. Kid leaned over when the toddler was about to speak up.

"You have to be quiet while in mommy and daddy's class, okay?" Kid explained. Last thing he wanted was Stein sending a scalpel flying. Xavier nodded but kept glancing up at his mother. She had a distant look in her eyes and to be honest. It scared him. His mothers cheerful and determined stare was currently long gone. He tapped his fathers knee, gaining the young shinigami's attention. Kid lowered his head to listen to the child's whispers.

"You need to fix mommy." Kid looked at Xavier's worried expression and then at Maka's blank stare.

"I will. It just takes a little time." Kid gave a warm smile and ruffled his look a likes hair before focusing back on Stein. Soon, the bell rang and Maka instinctively tightened her hold on Xavier. Relaxing when she recognized it as the bell. Kid began guiding her away from the room when Soul stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with Maka? Did you do something to her?" Kid could hear the anger in the weapon's voice.

"Nothing. She just isn't feeling well. If you wish for more info, go speak with my father." Kid spat. _'How dare he accuse me!'_ The reaper thought to himself as he practically dragged Maka back to the house. Once he got her inside, she just stood at the front door. She made no attempt to move or to let Xavier down. Kid sighed and set both his hands on her shoulders.

"Maka, snap out of it." He spoke calmly. She didn't move. She didn't speak.

"Maka!" He shouted. Nothing.

"Maka, you're scaring Xavier. We both want the loving and tough look of yours. We want your ecstatic personality. What's the point of protecting what you love when you're just causing them to worry?" Kid looked into her clouded emerald eyes.

"I will do anything to get you back." He whispered. Lovingly, he cupped her cheeks. He drew in until finally. His lips met hers. He hesitantly waited for a moment.

Maka blinked. Kid was…Kid was kissing her? She practically felt her mind being pulled out of the murky waters of guilt and remorse she found herself trapped in. She let Xavier slide out of her grasp before wrapping her arms around Kid's neck. She deepened the kiss as she shut her eyes and Kid moved his hands from her face to her slender waist. He pulled her closer to him. It felt so right.

Xavier stepped back. He knew better than to interrupt, even though it was pretty gross. He went to a bin next to the couch and pulled out a children's book. He looked back at his kissing parents. They were starting to act like normal again. Xavier happily sat on the couch and began to read.

"Daddy fixed mommy." He quietly said to himself.

* * *

The plot will start to get moving again in the next chapter. I just wanted to add some KiMa:3 I hope I wrote it out okay, not too good with romance moments and I don't have like any reference or personal experience either. So sorry if it sucked!. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soul Eater or any of the companies/brands mentioned in this story.

* * *

Maka pulled away, her need for air eventually overpowering. Kid didn't seem to out of breath. He hugged Maka close to him.

"Do you understand? Kid asked as he cradled her. He felt Maka nod.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You just wait. He's going to return to his time and he's going to be able to do things even we can't." Kid boasted.

"He's the son of Death the Kid, isn't he?" The reaper put on a cocky grin and pulled back from Maka to look her in the eye. She laughed.

"Don't get too full of yourself. I think you hang out with Black*Star too much." Maka teased. She glanced over at Xavier who was now sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Someone needed a nap." Maka pointed out.

"Seems so." Kid agreed. "How about you put him to bed and I start dinner?" Kid offered. Maka walked over to Xavier and slowly picked him up. Taking care not to wake him. She began walking up the stairs when she heard him mumble something.

"Mommy loves daddy again." His voice was full of sleepiness. Maka smiled to herself.

"Guess we have a sleep talker." She whispered.

Meanwhile, Kid began pulling out pots and pans and stuff. He was already half way done when Maka came back down.

"You sure are fast." She said. She set her elbows on the other side of the counter he was working at.

"What are you making us?" She asked. Kid looked up and smirked before returning to his work.

"Pasta." He threw in before turning to the stove.

"Of course." Maka groaned as she went to sit on the couch. It was amazing how much being a Debby downer could tire you out. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Say Kid, I'm not too hungry. I had a lot for lunch." Maka called out. Kid replied with a simple. "Okay." Before returning to his work. The worn out meister placed her head on a pillow at the end of the couch and let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

"I'll beat you!" She heard a little voice chime in the distance. It took the pigtailed girl a moment before she realized it was Xavier's voice. Her eyes fluttered open to an either terrifying or incredibly cute sight. She was debating between the two. She say Kid and Xavier. It would have been pretty normal if Kid wasn't playing _'Dance Dance Revolution'_ with Xavier. The two hopped from square to square until the music died down. It proclaimed Kid as the winner. Maka slowly sat up and began to clap.

"Oh, you're awake." Kid noticed.

"You did awesome Xavier." She went to shield her mouth as if it would keep her next statement a secret from Kid.

"I think he rigged the game." Maka loudly whispered. Xavier giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Will mommy play a game with me?" Maka shook her head.

"Sorry, but mommy doesn't dance." Maka spewed. She had no idea how to and she had no intent of learning.

"Well you're a party pooper." Kid snorted playfully. Maka glared at him.

"Please mama, pleeeeaaase." Xavier clasped his hands together in a fist. He made big puppy eyes too.

"That's what Soul had to deal with?" Maka asked herself, reflecting on all the times she pulled the same eyes on her partner, before giving in. She held her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. But only if I get to pick the song." Maka sighed as she got up and stood next to Xavier. He handed her the controller and she scrolled through the menu until finding a song that interested her.

"Butterfly…" She mumbled before selecting it. She set down the controller and waited for the song to begin. She slowly stumbled through the beat, eventually picking up a rhythm and following into the climax and ending of the song. Xavier did end up beating her. She laughed it off and tackled the toddler.

"I'll train day and night to defeat you!" She said jokingly. Kid laughed at her joke and walked over to retrieve the now extremely tired Xavier.

"Danced all the energy out didn't you?" He asked the toddler.

"I don't wanna go to bed. Please daddy!" Xavier shouted. They had a short staring contest before Kid gave in. The shinigami looked at Maka for help. She just shrugged.

"Watch a movie?" She suggested and Kid went and sat on the couch with Xavier.

"I'll make popcorn, you two pick out a movie." Maka ordered as she marched into the kitchen. She searched the large pantry before finally discovering a lone bag of popcorn. She opened the package and looked at the recommended timing.

"Between 3-4 minutes," She mumbled to herself. "3:30 it is." The meister punched the numbers into the microwave and went to the fridge. She retrieved a juice box and some pop.

"Haven't had any caffeine in forever." She tossed the drinks to the side and went to get the popcorn before it burnt. She grabbed all the snacks and returned to the living room. Handing out the drinks accordingly and giving the popcorn to Kid. She plopped onto the couch and surveyed the flat screen in front of her.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at Kid. He shrugged.

"What? It's a good movie!" He stated.

"I was thinking more Disney." Maka grumbled, she ended up watching _Transformers 3_ with the boys. Both of them greatly entertained by the excessive amount of shooting and explosions. Once the movie was over, Maka got up and stretched.

"Well, I guess…" She stopped talking when she noticed the two cuddled up and fast asleep on the couch.

"How cute." She whispered, laying a blanket on top of them before retreating upstairs to sleep herself.

* * *

I might virtually die for a few days. I plan on renting _'The Last of Us' _ so I might be conflicted a few days after I finish it. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I finish and I hope you enjoy! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Maka lazily sat up and stretched her arms. She didn't want to get up. She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed. It was Saturday thankfully, but it was the most eventful week of her life. Xavier came to be more of a blessing than a burden. She was going to despise the moment they sent him back. It was sort of amusing really. 15 year old Maka didn't want to give her son back to 23 year old Maka. She rolled onto her side and continued her staring at the bathroom door. After a few minutes of going back and forth in her head, Maka decided to get up. She brushed her ash blonde hair into her twin pigtails. _'Perfectly symmetrical'_ She thought with a smile. Kid's habits seem to be rubbing off on her. She then returned to her bag and pulled out some jean shorts and a spaghetti stringed, orange tank top to go under her white one. It had an orange soul smirking on it's white cotton. She sluggishly put on her socks and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." She said quietly as she went to the fridge. Kid and Xavier were eating cereal. Maka heard them both trying not to laugh. She found out why when she encountered the empty box of cereal she was looking for.

"Is this your hysterical way of informing me that I need to go to the grocery store?" Maka asked, shaking the box next to her head.

"I was thinking, maybe you and Xavier can go to the store and I can go work with my father on collecting info." Kid offered. Maka threw her head back. She has never felt so lazy in her entire life.

"Okay," She croaked before returning her stare to the two boys.

"Great, here's a credit card. I should be back before dinner." Kid explained, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small blue card. Maka inspected the card.

"Kid Death?" Maka giggled. Kid frowned.

"My first name is Kid obviously and thanks to my father, my last name is Death. I guess they thought I was joking when I told them my middle name was The and didn't include it." Maka continued to laugh as she stuffed the card in her pocket.

"Just be back in time for dinner." She chuckled and walked over to Xavier.

"Come on honey, let's go to the store." The meister held out her hand and Xavier grabbed it.

"I'll be sure to spend all your money." Maka called jokingly as she skipped out the door.

* * *

Maka walked into her local grocer and was extremely annoyed when she found Black*Star there.

"Hey Maka!" He called and walked over to her.

"Hey Black*Star, what are you doing here?" She just couldn't picture him here without Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki and I came, she wanted to get something and I needed more food for my godly body." He boasted. Maka sweat dropped. At least Tsubaki was here. That's when she caught site of her tall friend.

"Oh, hello Maka." She greeted as she walked up next to Black*Star. They began talking and Black*Star took the chance to bend down. He was now eye level with Xavier.

"Hey kid." He said gruffly.

"Hi uncle Black*Star." Uncle? That would take a little to get used to.

"You want to do something funny to your mom?" He asked. It wasn't intense, but it would create a good laugh when told about. Maybe it would even embarrass Maka.

"But isn't that mean?" Xavier never did anything like that. Mommy always told him not to listen to uncle Black*Star.

"You aren't gonna hurt anyone. It's okay." Black*Star persuaded the child Eventually getting a yes. He then leaned in and quietly explained his plan to Xavier.

"You think you can do it?" Black*Star asked as he stood up. Xavier gave him a determined look and a firm nod. He ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Do me good kid." That's when Maka noticed Black*Stars last words. She became suspicious but Tsubaki dragged Black*Star to the register before she could question the assassin. She took Xavier's hand again and pulled him into the Oriental Food aisle. Maka loved her ramen. She silently smiled at the people stocking the shelves and went to inspect the flavors of ramen. That's when Xavier took his chance. He held a box of pocky in the air and began his praise.

"Oh how beautiful! It's so beautiful and delicious. Look at the perfect symmetry!" He ended it with a good handful of kisses on the box. He didn't understand the word symmetry. He just knew daddy always flipped out about it and uncle Black*Star told him to say it. Maka looked at him in horror. Did he develop OCD?

"Xavier, do you know what symmetry means?" She asked. She had her doubts considering that the box, as Kid would put it, is an asymmetrical disgrace.

"Nope, uncle Black*Star told me to do it." He ratted out. Maka put it together. She was going to kill him. She got her wanted ramen and charged out of the aisle. Her face reddened as she got stares from the men stocking the aisle. Yep, Black*Star was dead.

* * *

After recovering from her sons outburst and getting home, Maka was welcomed with devastating news.

"They found a spell to send him back." Maka froze.

"We have a witch that works undercover for us. She is willing to send us all back. The only thing, is if we don't get him to our future selves in an hour. All three of us come back. The spell takes an immense amount of power and we more than likely won't have a second chance." Kid seemed to be just as shocked as Maka was but he was better at handling it.

"We should do it tonight. It's best for us and Xavier." Kid begged.

"But, we can't just give him up I mean…" Maka hated the thought of losing Xavier. Kid had sent him into the next room where he was currently reading. Kid got closer to Maka and took her hand.

"I get what you mean. But think about it. We would be able to go on missions and such without worrying about him. No stress on our high school lives. Plus, he's used to the older us. His own environment. It's best for both of us. Plus, in a few years he will be ours again." Kid pat his hand on Maka's stomach as he concluded. Maka hesitated.

"O-okay." She gave in.

"Go get ready Maka. We leave in an hour." Maka heard the remorse in his voice. Maka silently walked into her room and cried. She just wanted to get it out. This would be hard and she knew it.

* * *

The plot is running again. I got the 'prank' from my brother. He did that to his little juice bottle while at the store (excluding the symmetry part) and my mom was extremely embarrassed. It was just a good story. I was thinking about making a spin-off or sequel to this story of basically Maka, Kid, and Xavier's life in the future after he returns. Kind of like cute little shorts maybe? If you don't mind taking the time, take the poll asking about the sequel on my profile! I'd be interested in possibly working on that. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Maka and Kid stood on each side of Xavier. Each held his hand in their firm grasp.

"Nod you are aware of the risks you are taking, correct?" Lord Death asked, his goofy voice masked the worry that flew through it.

"Yes." Maka and Kid answered. They just wanted to get it over with.

"And you know this could possibly cause amnesia?" The witch standing next to Lord Death asked. They both nodded. They had informed Xavier only that they were taking him to where he belonged. He would see mommy and daddy in another place. Then he would need to explain his adventures to them, hopefully clearing the amnesia the group suspected they had.

"Avoid everyone, don't let anybody see you." Lord Death added.

"Ready?" The witch readied herself.

"Yes." Maka and Kid held onto Xavier's hand tighter and closed their eyes. The witch chanted in a foreign language and soon the trio felt a falling sensation. Their eyes remained closed. Suddenly, the froze. Maka felt a breeze blow past her. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the crescent moon grinding it's teeth. Blood seeped down in an eerie manor.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Seems we are in front of the school." Kid surveyed.

"Where do you think we live?" Maka asked. Kid picked up Xavier and Maka got closer to the two.

"Let's try the manor first. It's been there for generations, I doubt they would destroy or sell it." Kid began running down the steps with Maka by his side. He was glad nobody was on the streets. Even so, they took to the shadows and allies. Eventually, they stumbled upon the mansion and found the lights on still. Kid set down Xavier and hid behind a wall.

"Okay, go up and knock on the door. Mommy and I will be a little shocked to see you. But that's when I want you to tell us about everything you have done starting from when you ran away. Don't miss anything okay?" Kid instructed the toddler. Xavier gulped but the familiar determined gleam shone in his eyes. Maka stifled a few tears. She checked her watch. They only had five minutes left! How did time pass so fast?

"Give mommy a quick hug." Maka struggled to keep her normal tone. Xavier melted in Maka's arm and Kid joined in. One arm around Maka, the other around Xavier.

"Okay, now go make me proud." Maka said cheerfully as she let go and reluctantly ushered the boy towards the door. Her and Kid hid behind the original wall and faced each other as they listened. Xavier knocked and soon the door creaked open. An elder male voice answered.

"Ma-Maka come here!" He shouted. Soon a more feminine voice joined.

"Is…that's Xavier?" She stuttered. Her voice sounded soft and almost depressing.

"Mommy, daddy! I'm back!" Xavier said cheerfully. Maka broke down and laid her head against Kid's chest. He comforted her and tried to quiet her sobs. Soon they felt the same falling sensation. Maka cried harder, but soon both their minds went blank. They landed in the Death room extremely confused.

"Father, what happened?" The witch was gone and the only person remembering a thing about Xavier was Lord Death.

"A lost child was found I ordered you and Maka to watch over him. Maka moved in with you temporarily and the two of you watched over the child. His parents just came and reclaimed him." He explained. Maka and Kid's minds began replacing Xavier with an unknown lost boy. Thoughts of being called mommy and daddy were gone. No shocking news of being told the child was dead. The locket? Unheard of. Xavier was completely forgotten. Kid and Maka didn't forget the harsh words. The tender moments and the blank moments that sent their insides crazy. As if trying to tell them something.

Death the Kid and Maka left the Death room that night hand in hand. Their relationship and passion for each other still there. The bridge between the two felt…missing. They paid no mind to it. Maka moved back in with her partner and Liz and Patty returned to their home. Maka and Kid began dating. This was only the beginning of their adventure together. Their future held something special. What is that special thing? Well…

_Only time could tell._

* * *

I admit it was short BUT I will be making a sequel. I just want to get a few chapters added to my other stories first then I will continue it. I'm debating whether or not I should start at the pregnancy or right when Xavier knocks on the door. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

****Okay, so it just hit me like a ton of bricks and I should really keep this in mind if I plan on doing more sequels _*cough*_ trilogy? _*cough*_

Anyway...I just thought I should mention that I have already started the sequel and it's called _'Positive'_

**_Summary:_**

**_Sequel to 'Mommy' 8 years have passed and Maka finds herself in a bit of a situation. But with Kid by her side, will she be able to pull through? Somethings you have to let go, if they come back. It's meant to be. KidxMaka_**

I'm about five chapters in so far, so if you're interested, I hope you'll check it out! Thanks to everyone who reviews, you have no idea how much it motivates me!

_~firechloe_


End file.
